


heather

by awescmesauce



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Gen, M/M, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Teen Fiction, Teen Romance, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awescmesauce/pseuds/awescmesauce
Summary: She got it all. Money, fame, friends, and beauty that everyone envies of her. But what Heather Jones missing is a stable romantic relationship.She didn't cared about what she done to her exes but that changed when a mysterious, weird, intelligent boy made her world upside down.Just like a cliché love story, a dumb rich girl falling for a smart guy? That's already overused, but a smart alien guy? Now that's very interesting.
Relationships: Aja Tarron & Krel Tarron, Claire Nuñez & Darci Scott, Claire Nuñez & Mary Wang, Darci Scott/Mary Wang, Eli Pepperjack/Krel Tarron, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Krel Tarron & Original Character(s), Steve Palchuk/Aja Tarron, Toby Domzalski/Darci Scott





	1. foreword

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*  
heather 》a krel tarron fanfiction  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

❝ 𝙞 𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙞 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙚𝙧 ❞ ೃ

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

She got it all. Money, fame, friends, and beauty that everyone envies of her. But what Heather Jones missing is a stable romantic relationship. 

She didn't cared about what she done to her exes but that changed when a mysterious, weird, intelligent boy made her world upside down.

Just like a cliché love story, a dumb rich girl falling for a smart guy? That's already overused, but a smart alien guy? Now that's very interesting.

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

This story is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and events are fictitious, unless otherwise stated. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

All Rights Reserved. No part of this story may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, without the prior permission of the author. Plagiarism is a crime.

This story may contain violence that may bother the reader's preferences. This story is suitable for 13 years old and above only.

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

Language: English

Genre: Fanfiction, Romance, Sci-Fi, Drama, Humor

Date Published: December 27, 2020 -

｡•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

Author's Note:  
This is my second time writing a fanfiction! Yay, finally I'm having a time to write about my techie guy, our local dj kleb! Like what I said in my first fanfic, dynamite (please check it out in wattpad!), I'm not that kind of person who loves adding romance in a story, so please bear the clichès! I just want you to inform you that I don't own anything related to Tales of Arcadia (like the characters, places, & the plot) except Heather Jones and her story itself. This story takes place during 3Below! Btw, this is not the continuation of dynamite but I'm thinking of making a Eva cameo in the story, so please stay tuned! I hope you'll love this fanfic as I love writing it! Give it some support by voting, commenting, & sharing this story!! Just sit back, relax, and enjoy reading!! 

xoxo, ella <3


	2. one - breaking up (heather)

_He's getting in my nerves, ugh!_

Sometimes, I wished that I didn't have to date Seamus, that petty smart bish who just like getting attention and being racist, like c'mon! I get the point that he's like being more dramatic than I am but I cannot tolerate him longer!

Sorry, I'm just throwing every negative thoughts about him since I cannot see any good things about him. I am dating that math freak for 3 months already but I'm getting tired of his antics.

It was just reckless love that brought us to date each other and I was down for it before. 

_Ah, young love._

But when I saw him with a girl who is more prettier than me a month ago, it made me change everything that I thought about him. I loved him in every inch of his flaws and imperfections and I fell for his stupid trap.

Right now, he invited me for a date in the park and I'm contemplating if this is the right time to do this. Like, there's an angel and a demon, whispering in my ears to tempt me to do good or bad things that I might regret in the future.

I don't care what happens next but I'm getting tired being silent and acting like there is nothing wrong. I have to speak up my thoughts to him and hopefully, we will be still in good terms after this.

Wait, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Duchess Heather Grace Jones, or people calls me Duchess Heather. Please call me that or I will buy you 100 years of imprisonment in Hell, which I will pray for you once you entered there.

_Nah, I'm just joking y'all!_

But just call me Heather if you don't like to add my name with a title. I live here at Arcadia Oaks, the most weirdest town that I lived so far. I moved here when I was 7, as my mother filed a divorce with my father to start a fresh new life here.

Ever since I was a young girl, I got spoiled by my mother dear Delilah and apparently she was rich at that time. Up to this day, my mother owned mostly of the town's infrastructure so technically, my mother and I are the royalties of Arcadia Oaks.

Everyone in this town calls my mother, "Queen D" and I just spilled a random tea to you all, oops.

Let's go back to the real tea that I'm going to share, which is you know, that math freak!

I braided my hair and applied light makeup on my face. I can't help that I'm actually a drama queen but I realized that there are so much people who is more dramatic than me.

My phone vibrated and I saw a text coming from him.

baby 👁👅👁🤍: Where are you, baby girl? I'm waiting for 15 damn minutes here at the park! Please don't waste my time! 

I cringed as he calls me 'baby girl'. It sounds very kinky but yet I'm not like one. 

_Ewwww 🤮_

I quickly rushed out of my house and took my bike to go to the park. Of course, I didn't forget to wear my head gear so I can prevent any accidents on the road. Leading through example, like what my momma said to me.

*** * ***

Few moments later, I arrived at the park and I saw my "boyfriend" crossing his arms with his usual "mad face" on. I swallowed my pride as he is starting to blow up. 

_Ok, I know what will happen here._

"Why did you arrived very late, Heather? I already told you many times that you should work out with your time management!" He scolded at me.

I shouted back, "At least I'm not like a pedo like you! You know you can't run away from your sh*tty mistakes! Besides, you rather to spend your time with that bish smooching all night than spending it with me!"

I took a breath and collected all the energy that I need for me to have a gut to say this.

"You know what, let's break up, Seamus. You are NOT worthy of my time, you are NOT worthy with the dirty money that I have to spoil you like sh*t, and you are NOT worthy for a fine young INDEPENDENT woman like me!" I shouted while I didn't stuttered.

I left that place as I speak the truth and went back to my home like nothing ever happened there.

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡  
_Plagiarism is a crime._


	3. two - thank you, next! (heather)

I am finally can act like a wild bird after that. Uttering those words to him made me feel like I am a strong independent woman. Besides, I got that trait from my mother dear that I'm truly proud of.

I don't need a king to make me happy. I just need me, myself and I to be contented in everything that I have. Speaking of my mother dear, as I arrived at our lovely abode, I saw her preparing our dinner.

I sat at the our luxurious couch and opened the television to tune it with the latest news.

"Hi, pumpkin! You want some caviar later?"

I was slouching on the sofa as I heard my mother asked me. I replied, "Yes, mother dear!"

I returned my focus on the TV and waited for my momma to finish cooking our dinner.

* * *

My mother and I are sitting in the dining table, in front of each other. I am busy checking my phone and updating my life status on my social medias. I also block his number on my phone and I felt happy for that,

"So I heard that you broke up with your boyfriend, huh?"

My mother took a sip from her tea as I stopped chewing my food in my mouth. 

_I guess she has eyes and ears out in the public, huh?_

"Yup, I did. Besides mother dear, I don't need him to make people see that I am worth it. I guess I got that same attitude from you, " I answered back.

She smirked and continued to sip her jasmine tea. We became silent again and I went straightly to my fancy bedroom after eating with her. 

_It is really a tough night, is it?_

*** * ***

The morning came and I decided to look to be the most grandiose today. I mean like jewels and diamonds adorned in my body, expensive and branded clothes to flex the amount of money in my bank account, and more heavy makeup that I use to wear before.

In short, I decided to look like a queen bee today, even though that is Mary Wang's title in our school. That thought came out of nowhere but I really like it so I set it out on a plan.

I arrived at our school and strutted like a model.

**_♪ playing thank you, next by ariana grande ♪_ **

Every eyes laid on me as I have my grand entrance here at Arcadia Oaks. Mary waved at me as she saw me and I went towards them.

"So you have been the talk of the town yesterday, " she uttered.

Meanwhile, Darci Scott just arrived at our school and quickly hugged as she saw me.

"I'm sorry if you have to go through that, Heather-Bear! I knew it he's just like the other boys."

"Other boys? Like just your Tobes, " I smirked.

She smacked my shoulder. "Hey! We are not bringing up about my boyfriend again!"

Mary came between us and said, "Girls, just calm down, ok? Let's wait for our Claire-Bear and maybe she will give Heather some guacamole later."

"Oh yes! It is our guacamole night! Thank you for reminding me, Mary. You are the best!" I gave her a hug and I went to my locker.

"Tsk. You always choose Mary over me, like I'm 10% cooler than her!"

I patted her back. I gave her a reassuring smile and told her, "You know, Darci, I think that you are 10% cooler than Mary but she just understands me better sometimes. You are my favorite mascot, Darci hehe..."

I ran as quickly as I can as she started to chase me down the hallways.

_Ah, I love teasing my girl friends._

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

A/N: Thank you, next! I feel like that I will write this fanfic better than my first one, but let's see! Hope you are enjoying the fanfic!! <3

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡  
_Plagiarism is a crime._


	4. three - guacamole night (heather)

Darci kept chasing me until I bumped into Claire accidently. I got more embarrassed as I also bumped into her boyfriend, the "Jim Lake Jr." 

"OMG, I'm so so sorry, Claire and Jim! I am being chased by Darci right now and I'm really scared if she will throw me some of her books, " I apologized.

She brightly smiled. "It's ok, Heather! Are you going to my house tonight?"

I nodded. 

"Great! See you there!"

She held his hand and left me all alone here. Suddenly, I felt a rock hit my back and turned around to see Darci is still mad at me.

"Hey! Calm down please! You wouldn't like to be lawsuited by the Duchess Heather in front of you, right?"

She facepalmed. "Did you forget that my father works for the government, Heather? Sometimes I forgot that I am friends with a dumb blonde."

"Don't you call me a dumb blonde, Darci!" 

Now the tables have turned, I am chasing Darci as she ran away from me, an exchange of what she did to me earlier.

_Ah. Revenge tastes so sweet after all._

*** * ***

The classes ended as I am on my way back to my home and I saw a meteor falling down from the sky, which I didn't mind at all. Forget it, I took my phone out and texted Claire that I might be late for guacamole night.

I arrived at our home sweet home and surprisingly, my mother is not home early again. 

_Take note of the sarcasm, thank you._

I dropped all of my things at the couch and started to have live video here.

" _Hey feathers! It's me, Duchess Heather, and welcome to the another episode of Live It!_ "

I took a breath and started to talk again.

" _So, as you can see on my status, I'm no longer taken. Yes, my 3rd ex took me as a joke, which I am not shocked at all._ "

" _Let's not talk about the past and go back what am I supposed to do with this live. Okay, ask me some question at the Q &A button and I'm going to answer them truthfully, one by one._"

I pressed the Q&A button and I saw many question popped up on my screen.

" _From @/sweaterheather, what is your favorite line from meanie beanie girls?_ "

" _Oh! My favorite line from that movie is 'on wednesdays, we wear purple'._ "

" _I like this question! From @/marcmywords, what is the most regretful thing that you ever done in your life?_ "

" _Hmm... Technically, I regret the most is that I am being in a 3 relationships that I do not put my commitment on it, which I hope I did because I would be still dating my first ex right now if I took our relationship very seriously._ "

After 30 minutes of babbling and talking on my own, I finally went out to have my guacamole night with Claire.

* * *

Claire and I are having fun right now, reading some novels that we both love for the sixth time. Luckily, her parents are here so she doesn't have to babysit her little brother, Enrique.

"I guess you are in love with the Lake guy, Claire?"

She nodded to my question.

"How about you, Heather? How about your love life? I mean you are not the studious type like me, but are you finally going to focus more unto your studies, " she wondered.

I laughed. "Me? How about me? I dunno, Claire. I am not sure how will I live this life but you are right. I'm not the 'big brains' here, and I think I am more like the flirty, romantic type of person, so I'm still asking the same question to myself, Claire-Bear."

She hugged me. "Don't you worry about that, Heather. You got me and I will help you to get through this."

"You are the best sister that I never had, Claire. Thank you for everything, ever since we are still 9 years old and you deserve the whole universe, if our planet is not enough for you, " I gratefully said.

She giggled. We continued to giggle for the rest of the night like no one is watching us.

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡  
_Plagiarism is a crime._


	5. four - two peas in a pod

Claire and I had a fun night and it shows on our faces today. Yes, the inner diva side of me relinquished the time skip for today.

_Oops._

It's a sunny morning and I feel like I'm about to throw up because I drank some beer from my mother's office, which she doesn't know yet. Maybe I took 2 shots but it doesn't matter anyways.

We all do the same thing if you just got off from a breakup. I know I'm not illegal yet to drink alcohol but seriously, I just don't care yet about it.

We do reckless and impulsive things since we are young that we might regret in the future, but that's life I guess.

_Why are we talking about life anyway?_

Speaking of life, my head still hurts but I can bear the pain. I know it's not related to life and I don't care if you disagree with that. I still feel a little bit lousy so as I stood up, it seems the world is moving and shaking.

"Ughhhh! I don't want to attend my classes!" I whined.

I looked around and saw my phone is ringing. I took a closer look and I saw Mary is calling me.

_"Hello Heather! You know–"_

_"Hi Mary, How are you–"_

_"Are you high, Heather-Bear?! You better get here or you'll be–"_

_"I'll be what?! I don't feel so good now, Mary. You just called me at the wrong time! I'm going to hang you–"_

_"Listen, Heather. You have 10 minutes to prepare because you will be late for the first class!"_

_"Huh?!"_

I scratched my eyes and my vision is getting more clear. I saw my alam clock displaying '6:50 am'. I put my hands on my mouth and I returned to the phone call.

_"Thank you, Mary! I'm going to be there soon!"_

I hanged up and I started to take a bath quickly. I went downstairs and rushed to the dining area to eat the breakfast that my mother dear prepared. Few minutes later, I'm heading to the school and it didn't mattered to me if I look like I just woke up.

* * *

I arrived at Arcadia Oaks High School and I ran towards the classroom of my first period. I opened the door and I felt embarrassed as everyone stares at me.

"Ms. Jones, I'm not quite surprised that you are late. Take a seat besides one of our new students, Krel Tarron, " Miss Janeth said.

I gulped and went to my seat. I looked to my left and saw the most peculiar person that I met.

 _A Latino_ , I thought.

He was fiddling around with his hands as he tries to focus on the class. I have a hunch that he's not used to it but I returned my gaze to the board filled with equations that makes my head ache.

* * *

I was called by our principal, Señor Uhl as the first period ended. I went straightly to the office and I opened the door, only to found out that the 2 new students are here also.

"So, Ms. Jones, you are 30 minutes late for your first class. I would not tolerate this behavior of yours, but instead of a Saturday detention, I would like you to show our two new students around the school and as well as the whole city, since you are familiar with it. Entiende, Señorita Jones?" Señor Uhl requested.

"Si, Señor Uhl, " I nonchalantly replied.

"Hi! I'm Aja Tarron and this is my little brother, Krel, and I'm sorry if he's like that, " she introduced herself as his brother rolled his eyes.

"So, are you ready for the grandest tour that I'm about to give you to you later?"

I am confident that this will not be going to be well as planned.

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡  
_Plagiarism is a crime._


End file.
